


entwined ii

by tchouli



Series: POI Entwined [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: entwine: verb (used with or without object), en·twined, en·twin·ing. to twine with, about, around, or together.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: POI Entwined [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546417
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	entwined ii

Harold was restless. He couldn’t work. He hadn’t slept. Bear looked up from his bed and his eyes followed Harold as he paced the room. Harold knew why he was so anxious. It was John. John had been gone for several days, keeping watch on a number. Unfortunately, the situation called for radio silence or, in this case, phone silence. Harold had no idea if John was alive, injured, or on his way back. But, Harold knew he was going to go crazy with worry and what-ifs if he didn’t do something. _“Fresh air”_, he thought to himself. _“That’s what I need”_. He grabbed Bear’s leash and, before he could turn around, Bear was at his side ready to go. “You miss him too” Harold murmured to Bear as he attached the leash to the loop in Bear’s collar. Bear’s tail thumped in response. Harold closed and locked the door and the two of them headed down the street. 

When they reached the park, they wandered with no particular goal, people watching and enjoying the sunshine. Although Harold’s thoughts quieted, he still felt on edge and became aware that he had begun limping more than a bit. _“Pushed myself, too much worry”_ he thought as he spied a bench ahead. He sat down and Bear curled up at his feet. Harold tried to force himself to relax, but now that he had stopped moving, his imagination kicked into overdrive. He struggled to stop his mind from playing out possibilities and worse-case scenarios in his head, but it was no use. “Maybe if I just close my eyes…”he whispered to himself. He must have drifted off because his eyes opened with a start when Bear started to whimper. Harold jerked his head around to see the cause of Bear’s distress. 

Bear sat up, ears perked, staring unblinking in the direction from which they had just come. Harold turned and, at first, just saw the same people they had already passed, nothing new. And then he saw _him_, his long strides bringing him closer with each step. Harold and Bear both stood and waited. “I thought I would find you here” John said with a half-smile as he reached them. John reached down and ruffled Bear’s fur. Harold breathed out as if he had been holding his breath for a long time. John leaned in and brushed his lips lightly over Harold’s before resting his forehead to his. Harold’s heart gave a little flip as he settled, no longer anxious or worried. Bear, for his part, just continued to circle the two in happiness, entwining his leash around their legs as if to never let them be apart.


End file.
